The One Where Eddie Moves In
"The One Where Eddie Moves In" is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on NBC on February 22, 1996. Plot Everyone is at Joey's new apartment except for Chandler, who apparently is still taking the moving-out hard. He and Joey have a good telephone conversation over the phone that same night, and the oven timer at Chandler's rings off, signaling the start of Baywatch, which the two watch and comment upon over the phone. Joey, however, finds living alone solitary and slightly depressing, and talks to Monica and Phoebe how he might want to move back with Chandler. Ross and Rachel, on the other hand, convince Chandler that there's no way Joey wants to move back in. Phoebe is discovered by a record producer, who wants to make a music video with ''Smelly Cat''. Phoebe promptly agrees to this, and records the song and the video. When she sees the ends result, everyone is surprised to hear another woman singing in Phoebe's place (Phoebe still appears in the video). Phoebe, however, thinks it's herself. Eventually she discovers that the agreement she signed upon gives her consent to overdub her voice with another's, and Phoebe ends up feeling badly for the singer (who is less attractive than her), comparing her with "Smelly Cat". Monica is deeply annoyed by Ross, who is spending so much time at her apartment that she feels like they're kids all over again. When Joey visits Chandler to talk about their living situation, he meets Eddie, Chandler's new roommate. Eddie seems to click pretty well with Chandler, convincing him to move the mail around and to prefer eggs "à la Eddie" to eggs "à la Joey". When Joey confronts Chandler about this, Chandler tries to show some closure, and that by moving out, Joey couldn't expect Chandler not to find "new eggs". Time gives an answer to Chandler, however, as Eddie lacks the features which made he and Joey great friends, as Eddie likes neither foosball nor Baywatch. Chandler and Joey stare in the rain - and in Joey's case, in the electric raindrop glass - the two clearly miss living together. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Adam Goldberg - Eddie Menuek Dee Dee Rescher - Record Producer Barry Heins - 'Pie in the Hood' Man Linda Lutz - Horrible Woman Mary Gallagher - Tilly (uncredited) James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Adam Chase Trivia *Phoebe thinks that it's herself who sings in the overdubbed voice, describing herself as "extremely talented". In the later seasons (especially in seasons 9 and 10) this would become a running gag of Phoebe's, where she lacks total modesty, albeit mostly about her appearance. *The new apartment shown in this episode is where Joey would be living in an alternate reality, as in The One That Could Have Been. *Adam Goldberg, that plays Eddie, also appears in ''Joey'' as Gina's boyfriend. *On Phoebe's video, when the information comes up saying the name and artist of the song, the director is creditied as A. Chase, referring to series writer Adam Chase. Also BKC records expands to Bright, Kaufmann and Crane who are the creators of the show. *This is the first appearance of Pat the dog. *When Phoebe is in the recording studio, the record producer says "From the top". But in The One With The Baby On The Bus, when Phoebe is rehearsing Smelly Cat with Stephanie, Phoebe says that in Smelly Cat there is no top. But since the people in the recording studio are professionals, Phoebe probably is just following along. *Joey says Chandler is in love with Yasmine Bleeth. Matthew Perry actually dated her in 1996. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes